Hello! Project Wiki
Benvenuti su La prima Wiki in italiano completamente dedicata all'Hello! Project. Chiunque può dare una mano condividendo con gli altri fan le notizie a propria disposizione. Al momento abbiamo ma c'è ancora molta strada da fare. Dai una mano anche tu! ;54° Singolo delle Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan :Durante l'episodio del 24 Luglio del programma Hello! Project Station è stato trasmesso la Danceshot Version di Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan. La canzone fa parte del 54° singolo delle Morning Musume, in uscita il 28 Agosto del 2013. Il ufficiale video è disponibile sul canale Hello! Project Station (al minuto 1:48) e verrà presto caricato sul canale ufficiale delle Morning Musume. ;Graduation di Otsuka Aina :Il 5 Luglio è stato annunciato sul sito ufficiale dell'Hello! Project che Otsuka Aina delle Juice=Juice lascierà il gruppo, le Kenshuusei e l'Hello! Project. I suoi genitori hanno sempre considerato le sue attività nelle Kenshuusei come un hobby e non desiderano che la figlia diventi una idol professionista. Per questo motivo, Aina ha lasciato il gruppo poco prima del suo debutto ufficiale. ;MV di Kanashiki Amefuri e Adam to Eve no Dilemma :I MV del 22° singolo delle °C-ute sono stati caricati sul canale ufficiale: Kanashiki Amefuri Adam to Eve no Dilemma Il singolo omonimo Adam to Eve no Dilemma / Kanashiki Amefuri (アダムとイブのジレンマ / 悲しき雨降り Il dilemma di Adamo ed Eva / Pioggia Triste) sarà disponibile dal 10 Luglio in 4 versioni limitate e 2 versioni regolari. E' possibile preordinarlo qui ;MV di Yattaruchan e Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! :Sul canale ufficiale delle S/mileage sono stati caricati i MV del nuovo singolo Yattaruchan / Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (ヤッタルチャン / 新しい私になれ！ Yattaruchan / Diventerò una nuova me stessa!). Il CD sarà disponibile dal 3 Luglio in 4 versioni limitate più una regolare. E' possibile preordinarlo qui Yattaruchan Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! ;Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi è stato rilasciato :Dal 19 Giugno il nuovo singolo delle Berryz Koubou "Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi" (ゴールデン チャイナタウン／サヨナラ ウソつきの私 ''Chinatown D'oro / Addio alla me stesse bugiarda) è ufficialmente disponibile. Il CD è disponibile in 4 versioni limitate più una regolare. Per chi fosse interessato, il CD è acquistabile qui. I MV delle due canzoni sono stati precedentemente caricati sul canale ufficiale delle Berryz Koubou: Golden Chinatown Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi ;Nuovo Singolo delle H!P Kenshuusei in collaborazione con le Juice=Juice :Il 12 Giugno è uscito il nuovo singolo delle Juice=Juice in collaborazione con le Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Il titolo è "Ten Made Nobore!" (天まで登れ! Saliamo fino in cielo!). Il CD, oltre alla versione originale della canzone, conterrà anche una versione cantata esclusivamente dalle Juice=Juice e una versione strumentale. Sarà l'ultimo singolo delle Juice=Juice prima del loro debutto ufficiale sotto l'Hello! Project. Il MV è stato recentemente pubblicato sul canale ufficiale delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Questa wiki può essere modificata da chiunque. Nuove pagine o informazioni sull'Hello! Project sono sempre gradite perciò non esitate a darci una mano! I cambiamenti verranno controllati dall'admin e potranno essere rimossi con un semplice clic. Per scrivere un nuovo articolo, inserire il titolo nello spazio sottostante. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crea un nuovo articolo Su questa wiki potrete trovare termini inglesi e giapponesi usati dai fan dell'Hello! Project. Qui di seguito potrete cercare o aggiungere nuove definizioni. Graduation/'Sotsugyou': E' la cerimonia con cui i membri lasciano il proprio gruppo d'appartenenza e/o l'Hello! Project. Non tutti i membri che lasciano il gruppo ne hanno diritto: in caso di scandalo o di dimissioni improvvise non ci sarà alcun concerto di Graduation. Senpai: E' un membro più grande in età o appartenente a una Generazione più vecchia. Kouhai: E' un membro più giovane o appartenente a una Generazione più recente. Generazione: I membri di un gruppo sono divisi in Generazioni in base all'audizione alla quale hanno preso parte / periodo in cui sono entrati nel gruppo. Debutto Ufficiale: Prima di formare un nuovo gruppo, Tsunku mette alla prova i membri selezionati dandogli un periodo di prova in cui produranno singoli indie. Se il gruppo supera il test, debutterà ufficialmente come parte dell'Hello! Project. Handshake Event: Evento in cui i fan possono incontrare i membri dell'Hello! Project e ricevere una stretta di mano. Wota: Fan giapponese che collezione singoli e gadget del proprio gruppo preferito. Oshi: E' il membro che un fan preferisce. FC: Sigla che sta per Fan Club. I Fan Club ufficiali sono riservati ai residenti in Giappone e sono a pagamento. *Morning Musume Wiki (Inglese) *Morning Musume Wiki (Tedesco) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *Traduzione dei Blog (Inglese) *Sito Web Hello! Project (Giapponese) ;11 Novembre :Tanaka Reina (24 anni) ;18 Novembre :Ogawa Saki (17 anni) ;18 Novembre :Arai Manami (16 anni) ;18 Novembre :Kosuga Fuyuka (16 anni) ;Singoli :Morning Musume - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan - 28 Agosto 2013 :Jurin - Hotaru Matsuri no Hi - 4 Settembre 2013 (DVD single) :Juice=Juice - Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) - 11 Settembre 2013 ;Album :°C-ute - ⑧ Queen of J-POP - 4 Settembre 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Ishida Ayumi - AYUMI in GUAM - 14 Agosto 2013 ;Photobooks :Hagiwara Mai - Mai② - 5 Agosto 2013 :Suzuki Airi - Oyoganai Natsu - 20 Agosto 2013 ;Singoli :Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta/ROCK Erotic - 2 Ottobre 2013 :°C-ute - Tokai no Hitorigurashi/TBA - 6 Novembre 2013 ;Album :Morning Musume - The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ - 25 Settembre 2013 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Suzuki Airi - Watashi no ∮ Key o shittemasu ka - 25 Settembre 2013 * ...Fukumura Mizuki è la più giovane sub-leader mai avuta e che è l'unica ex-Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ad essere diventata sub-leader delle Morning Musume? * ...Kominato Miwa delle T&C Bomber ha partecipato alle audizioni per gli Sharan Q dove Heike Michiyo e le Morning Musume hanno debuttato, ma ha rinunciato per dare alla luce la sua seconda figlia? * ...Nakayama Nana è l'unica nell'Hello! Project ad avere un parente nell'agenzia Johnny's Jimusho? * ...Natsuyaki Miyabi è l'unica nell'Hello! Project ad avere una parente nelle AKB48? * ...Arai Manami è il primo membro nell'Hello! Project ad essere nata dopo il debutto di Heike Michiyo e le Morning Musume. * ...solo cinque ex-membri, Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuko, Kago Ai e Yasuda Kei, ad essersi sposati? * ...Ichii Sayaka e Yaguchi Mari sono le uniche ex-Morning Musume ad aver divorziato? * ...Hirano Tomomi si è unita all'Hello! Project all'età di 25 anni nel 2009, diventando il membro più anziano dell'Hello! Project al momento? * ...Aiko è il membro più giovane mai aggiunto all'Hello! Project e che è stata la prima ad essere nata dopo la creazione ufficiale dell'Hello! Project? * ...Takeuchi Akari delle S/mileage è una cugina di Yajima Maimi delle °C-ute? * ...il 2009 è stato l'anno con più Graduation? (Ben 27) * ...Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi e Tanaka Reina sono le uniche ad essere rimaste nelle Morning Musume per più di 10 anni? * ...Takahashi Ai è il secondo membro delle Morning Musume ad aver compiuto 25 anni ed essere ancora nel gruppo? * ...Takahashi Ai e Niigaki Risa sono i membri che hanno occupato per più tempo il ruolo di leader e sub-leader delle Morning Musume? * ...Ichii Sayaka è il primo membro delle Morning Musume ad avere una Graduation al Nippon Bukodan. * ...Niigaki Risa ha avuto la carriera più lunga nel gruppo e ha partecipato al maggior numero di singoli? (Ben 37) * ...Niigaki Risa è stata la prima a posticipare la sua Graduation? * ...Sayashi Riho e Suzuki Kanon sono i primi due membri delle Morning Musume ad essere nati dopo la formazione del gruppo? * ...Mitsui Aika è stata il membro più giovane delle Morning Musume per 4 anni? * ...Yaguchi Mari è il membro più basso nella storia delle Morning Musume? (altezza 145 cm, peso 39 Kg) * ...2 coppie di membri dell'Hello! Project hanno lo stesso cognome? Suzuki Airi delle °C-ute e Suzuki Kanon delle Morning Musume; Wada Ayaka delle S/mileage e Wada Sakurako delle Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * ...2 dei 3 ex-membri delle °C-ute sono diventate modelle dopo aver lasciato il gruppo? * ...le °C-ute sono state il primo gruppo in Giappone a trasmettere un concerto su YouTube, le Buono! le seconde e le S/mileage le terze? * ...tutti i membri delle MilkyWay erano delle soliste? * ...tutti i membri delle °C-ute hanno animali domestici? * ...tutti i gruppi principali dell'Hello! Project hanno avuto almeno una Graduation? * ...le °C-ute sono il gruppo più piccolo dell'Hello! Project? * ...quando Kudo Haruka è entrata nelle Morning Musume ha battuto il record di membro più giovane mai entrato nel gruppo stabilito da Kago Ai nel 2000? * ...nel 2011 le S/mileage hanno avuto il più grande cambiamento di formazione in un breve periodo? (5 membri aggiunti e 3 persi) * ...solo 4 membri hanno lasciato l'Hello! Project a causa di problemi di salute? Arihara Kanna delle (°C-ute), Kamei Eri delle (Morning Musume), Kosuga Fuyuka delle (S/mileage) e recentemente anche Mitsui Aika delle (Morning Musume). * ...nel 2011 è stato aggiunto il maggior numero di membri dai tempi dell'Hello! Project Kids nel 2002? 8 nelle Morning Musume e 4 nelle S/mileage. * ...dal 2009 al 2011, ogni ultimo singolo dell'anno delle Morning Musume è stato un singolo per una Graduation? (Kimagure Princess nel 2009 per Kusumi Koharu, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game nel 2010 per Kamei Eri, JunJun e LinLin e Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! nel 2011 per Takahashi Ai). * ...la cantante Koda Kumi ha partecipato alle audizioni per la 3° Generazione delle Morning Musume insieme a Goto Maki ma ha perso? * ...Umeda Ayaka delle AKB48 (2004), Kashiwagi Yuki e Sato Sumire (2006), Furukawa Airi delle SKE48 (2005), Tashima Meru delle HKT48 e Noro Kayo delle SDN48 hanno partecipato alle audizioni per le Morning Musume ma hanno tutte fallito? * ...Kojima Haruna delle AKB48 avrebbe preferito far parte delle Morning Musume? * ...il primo CD comprato da Maeda Atsuko delle AKB48 è stato LOVE Machine? * ...Akimoto Yasushi è stato ispirato dal gruppo H.P. All Stars, che aveva più di 40 membri, per creare le AKB48? * ...l'ex-membro delle Morning Musume Konno Asami è stata la prima a lasciare l'Hello! Project per poi ritornare? Di recente ha lasciato le Dream Morning Musume per diventare un'annunciatrice della TV Tokyo. * ...il 2010 è stato l'unico anno in cui le Morning Musume hanno rilasciato 2 album? (10 MY ME a Marzo e Fantasy! Juuichi a Dicembre). * ...Mitsui Aika è stata l'unico membro dell'8° Generazione per 4 mesi? * ...Tsuji Nozomi e Kago Ai sono le uniche nell'Hello! Project ad aver stabilito un Guinness World Record? Nel Gennaio del 2003 hanno fatto ruotare il più grande Hula Hoop del mondo. * ...tutti i più importanti gruppi dell'Hello! Project hanno rilasciato (o stanno per farlo) un Singolo Doppio A-side? * ...le Berryz Koubou sono state il primo gruppo dell'Hello! Project a rilasciare più di un Singolo Doppio A-side? * ...la nuova leader delle Morning Musume, Michishige Sayumi, è stata la prima a non essere stata precedentemente una sub-leader? * ...dopo la Graduation di Niigaki Risa nel 2012, tutti i membri rimasti nell'Hello! Project sono nati nel periodo Hensei? * ...i singoli per la Graduation di Takahashi Ai e di Maeda Yuuka sono stati rilasciati nei giorni dei rispettivi compleanni? * ...Sayashi Riho e Tamura Meimi hanno recitato in un musical con il resto dei loro rispettivi gruppi prima del loro debutto?